This specification generally relates to Uniform Resource Indicators, such as Uniform Resource Locators, which provide links resources.
Electronic messages, such as emails, instant messages, VoIP audio messages, text messages, facsimile messages, or blog or social network posts include links or other references to resources. For example, a sender of an email may paste a hyperlink that references a particular web resource into the subject line or body of the email. Among several types of data encoded in the hyperlink, a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) associated with the web resource may be encoded as the link destination.